Different Sides of the Equator
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Rosalie is the biggest model in the world and has no time for a man. Could a new kid in school make her want to change that? Rated M for language, suggestions, and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

"Honestly, daddy, I don't even know why I still have to go to that hell hole. I'm _the _Rosalie Hale." I sighed as he slid my coffee down the kitchen island at me.

"Because, my darling, believe it you not you'll tire of being Victoria's Secret's star angel." Dad winked and stirred the contents of his mug with a spoon. "Besides, this is your last year. You'll thank me for at least making you graduate high school."

I sighed. There was no fighting with my dad, or my other dad for that matter. They were just like me, headstrong and totally convinced they were right in all situations.

"Now, I know this will pain you terribly, but you need to leave school at 12 for a VS shoot." dad tossed his spoon in the sink then sat down across from me. "And Gucci has specially requested you for their new campaign!" His eyes drifted toward the clock over the stove. "But we'll talk tonight, my darling. you need to get to school."

With a heavy sigh I grabbed my keys and started toward the door. "See you at the shoot, daddy."

"And dad will be there too, darling! We're so proud for our girl!" He winked and blew me a kiss as I slicked out the door. Four hours of hell then I could do what I was meant to.

Forks High was just like any typical small-town school. It had its druggies, it's jocks, it's weirdos, and then there was me. I never fit in with those popular, self centered girls of the higher ranking social class. I belong on the run way, and that's why they've always hated me.

"I heard new people are starting today, Rosiepie." My best friend, and the only person I could ever stand in this school, Becky said we walked down the familiar, linoleum lined hallway.

I laughed as we spun our locks around. "Sad to say that's the most interesting thing that's going to happen in this town this year."

"Oh please, Rose. You'll be jet setting to Paris for photo shoots, going to extravagant parties," Becky difted off into her mindless rant.

"And brining my best friend every time! I have a photoshoot this afternoon. We're leaving at 12. Ill see at my car no later!" I slammed my locker shout and spun around, right into someone's chest. The impact threw me back into my locker and sent my books falling to the floor.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" A deep voice gently grabbed my arms and set me upright on my feet. "Are you okay? You didn't hit your head did you?"

I shook my head and picked up my books. "I'm fine, thanks."

Psych, huh? That's my first period, too." I looked up at the voice. Piercing black eyes met mine. "I'm Jake, by the way. It's my first day here."

"Rosalie. Nice to meet you." I couldn't look away from those eyes.

"Rose!" Becky grabbed my arm. "Let's go, March is gonna kill us if we're late!"

As we walked down the hall, I looked back as he opened his locker. "He's cute."

"Priorities, Rose, Priorities."


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally, I thought you'd never make it!" My dad grabbed my arm as I walked threw the hot pink double glass doors of Victoria's Secret headquarters. "Your wings await you, angel."

Becky, my dad, and I climbed the spiral steps up to the dressing rooms where my fellow angels awaited.

"Rose, you're first beautiful! Hurry up!" Emmett, this years campaign manager, slapped my butt as I walked by.

I rolled my eyes and started pulling off my clothes and into the matching bra and panty set they had waiting on my dressing area. As I walked out into the photo area, I saw a familiar face. There, talking to Becky was the guy I met earlier. Jake, was that his name? As his eyes saw me I felt the need to cover up, to run back into the dressing room and throw my clothes back on.

"Rose," he said, unable to take his eyes off me, "I had no idea you'd be here... My uh, my dad, he's uh, he's the uh photographer." He stammered.

I silently winced as I walked away to get my wings on. This was not the way I wanted to meet a guy I liked for the second time. Believe it or not, I am not a slut. I want a guy to love me for more than my body.

"Rose, my darling, you forgot your shoes." Emmett ran over with a pair of black pumps and helped me step into them. "And why are you blushing? I have never seen you blush."

"Long story, Em. Lets just get this over with." I ignored the look of shock on Emmett's face and walked over to the hot pink background where the photographer, and I guess Jake's father, stood.

"Alright sweetie, you know how it goes." He said in a very casual tone, totally ignoring any social interaction we could possibly have.

As I posed in different ways I felt Jakes eyes peeled to me, something I was pretty used to considering my deface was in every VS store around the world. But Jakes eyes didn't look at me with the usual lust, but its interest. Like he saw something in me past my boobs.

Maybe he was different.


End file.
